Lost
by NightDancingStars
Summary: A twist story of the book The Host, written by Stephanie Meyer. Tatumn inhabits a human host, just like all other souls, she has no problems with the host body or memories. She leads them to a small area where she witnesses the actions seekers do to catch the human resistance. Horrified, Tatumn cant decide if she'll save the family in her memories, or if she'll stay with the souls.
1. Chapter 1

**Lost**

Opening of the eyes

* * *

My eyes fluttered open. I wasn't in the room with the healer anymore; she had said I needed to rest. She had me moved to my own little apartment where I could sleep without being disturbed. I folded and unfolded my hands, testing out the new body and muscles. I slowly sat up, pointing my toes and stretching. I got up, and slowly tested my legs, moving my feet in a shuffling way. I held the wall for support, making my way to the body length mirror across from my bedroom. I let go of the wall, I was now sure I could hold this body up. I looked into the mirror; staring at the new body I could call mine. This body, it no longer belonged to the human host, it was mine now. The almost waist length, layered black hair spilled over my shoulders, the bangs pushed over to the side so they were out my face. My dark gray eyes, lined with blue silver, resembled the storm clouds that gathered outside. My skin was fair and soft, free of blemishes. I was surprised at how short I was.

_Five foot four at the most_ I thought, running my fingers through my silky hair. My nails were short and unpainted; my face had no makeup, though my eye lashes were long and my cheeks and lips a healthy pink. I wore simple clothes, a dark blue shirt with an ankle length black, flowy skirt. I heard a loud knocking on the door; I realized it must be my healer, Glass Spires, or the seeker who had brought his body to me. She was kind and gentle, but she did want any information I could give her. When I answered, the seeker smiled at me and nodded her head, a silent way of asking to come in. I stepped out of her way, opening the door for her to walk through. She made herself at home, choosing a chair and waiting for me to sit. I sat on the couch across from her, smiling and waiting for her questions to start.

"Hello, uhm…" she looked at me a bit confused, I realized I hadn't told anyone my name, or chosen one.

"I think I want to inherit my hosts old name, Tatumn." I murmured, loud enough for her to hear, still thinking it over in my head.

"Yes, what a delightful choice," She smiled again and continued, "Well, Tatumn, have you gathered anything about your host, or the resistance of humans?" She looked at me hopeful, I had gone through my hosts memories, but none of them held the information the seeker needed. I felt no need to lie, it was against every cell in my body to lie, so I told the truth.

"I have searched through every memory I can find, but none of them consist of a human resistance or of other humans with her. She seemed alone." I had looked at the floor, twiddling my fingers while I concentrated on the memories. I looked up at the seeker, she looked completely different from the fragile, nice woman who had taken a seat in one of my chairs. Her eyes where off somewhere else, but her face was annoyed and she played with her fingers in irritation.

"Are you sure? Is your host resisting you?" Her voice was harsh and strong, I winced at this. I wasn't used to such a rude tone. Her stone cold brown eyes landed on me, waiting for an answer.

"Yes, I'm positive," I thought about her second question, I hadn't even known it was possible for a host to resist, "No, seeker, my host isn't resisting. I didn't even know that was possible." I finished calmly, the slightest bit of surprise in my voice.

"Yes, it's very possible. More common in the older hosts than the younger, child like ones," Her gaze lifted from me and she continued, "Let me know if you find anything else, I will be keeping very to you, Tatumn." She said my new name with uncertainty, like as if choosing to keep my hosts name was the wrong choice. She got up swiftly and left, closing the door behind her. I was surprised at how the seeker acted, that annoyance and slight rage was very uncommon. I got up and went to my kitchen, I wasn't really hungry, but I could use a small snack. I ate some cut up vegetables and sat outside on my porch. Below me was a small pond with little fish and a fountain, it was deep enough to swim in, but I'm sure it was looked down upon. As it started to sprinkle with rain drops, I went inside and lay in my bed under the covers, leaving the door open to allow cold hair to fill the rooms. I slowly drifted off into sleep.

_**"Kaycee?" I whispered, looking through the darkness, "Kaycee? Its Tatum, Are you here?" I fumbled through things, looking for a sign my sister was still here. A note. A picture really, of the forest we both knew well. The flagstaff forest, covered in snow. On the back was written "Tatumn, follow and find." And next to it were drawn long lines, each pointing somewhere else, but all touching. **A road map?** I thought. I looked at the picture and the words, long at hard. Then ripped the picture, tossing the scraps everywhere. "I'll find you Kaycee, I promise" I whispered loudly to myself, promising I would find my sister and her almost one year old son.**_

I awoke, the dream memory fresh in my mind, I grabbed a paper and drew the lines carefully, picturing the forest in my mind. I emailed the seeker immediately, telling her about the dream. I kept the forest and road map part to myself though, I wasn't sure why. I felt an odd sensation, a memory of the sister and the son hovered in my mind. I couldn't give them up for some reason. I felt like I needed to find them still, to keep the promise my host made. The seeker emailed me back almost instantly. _We leave tomorrow. Be ready, maybe if we go to site your memory told you of, you will remember more._ I sighed, turning the computer off and crawling back into my bed.

* * *

**Yeah, Well Hey you guys! So, as you can probably see, im a fan of the book, and movie, The host. I enjoy making up stories and alternate versions of books or movies i've seen and i decided that i would type down one of them and share it with who ever reads this. I hope you guys enjoy this little starter chapter, please give me your feedback and write reviews and such, good or bad, i will accept all thoughts and opinions! And hopefully, if you guys like this and the few up coming chapters, i will continue this story for awhile :) Thanks, remember, i love to hear your thoughts and comments, so please please write reviews, Thanks ~Skittles~**


	2. Chapter 2

Horrified

* * *

The seeker waited for me outside my door as I packed the little things I had. My second day on earth and I was already going to travel to help my kind. I folded my clothes neatly and put them into a large duffel bag, along with other necessities. I zipped up the bag and gently slung it onto my shoulder as I walked out the door. The seeker followed me, closing the door. Her heels clicked through the halls. I slightly moved to the side to let her take lead and I followed her out into the burning heat of Arizona. Anthem was a small and pristine town. Every plant watered; every house cleaned and organized. Every store cleaned thoroughly and reorganized for the next set of customers the following day. Even the outside plants and rocks looked as though they had been cleaned. I loved the little city. Everyone knew who everyone was, everyone was friendly.

"This is your car; I'll take the other one." The seeker informed me, smiling and standing by the car she said I would take. It was a simple car, a silver civic Honda. I smiled back and nodded my response, the sun burning my fair skin. I put my duffel bag into the back and trotted around to the driver's side. I slid into the seat, closing the door and gripping the steering wheel. I had never driven before; I hoped this body knew how. As I turned the ignition, I nervously pressed the gas pedal. All my worries vanished when my hands turned the wheel and pulled out of the space I was parked in. I saw the seekers car, just behind me, and I carefully started down the street. The speed limit was 55 by the time we reached the I17. I was glad this body was familiar with driving. Most of the memories I had seen where the memories of dancing, I figured my body's old inhabitant was a dancer of some sort. I started drifting off into the memories, the baby pink ballet shoes, the white feathery tutu, the feathered crown of the Swan queen from the ballet performance Swan Lake. My body's old human was an excellent dancer as I recalled from the memories. She was wild and free, but also controlled and structured, in her dance moves. Her instructors loved her dancing, she looked like a natural.

Eventually I faded away from the beautiful memories of ballet dance and I focused more on the road ahead of me. I checked the clock, two hours had passed, one more until flagstaff. The scenery was already starting to change, more and more trees came into view and soon enough a forest of pine trees surrounded me. The seeker was close behind, taking in the scenery. Soon enough, we came to a small abandoned area of flagstaff. The seeker signaled me to turn onto the ramp that led to the tiny town. As I did, I saw it. The drawing of the lines on the picture weren't an odd road map, but a building. I paused and gave the signal to the seeker to pull over. I was astonished at how close the mountain was to the town and its buildings. I got out, and waited for the seeker. Not long after, a group of Seekers followed behind her, sitting in their cars.

"Seeker, this is it. I believe the humans are hiding in here," I nodded to the large building, labeled LA Fitness, " I may be wrong, but something about this place…" my voice trailed off.

"Yes, okay. Tatumn, stay out here. Thank you very much for all your help." The Seeker smiled, she turned on her heels and flicked her head sideways, the other seekers got out immediately and they all traveled into the building. It wasn't long until I heard commotion. I listened, waiting by the silver car I had driven. I jumped when I heard the doors slam open and the screaming and yelling from inside. I stared, frozen, as a human ran out.

"Tatumn! Grab it! Grab the human!" One of the seekers yelled, the human stared at me as if he didn't believe I could. I ran forward, trying to grab hold of the male humans arm. He moved a second too late and I gripped his wrist, unwilling to let go. He flung his wrist, trying to shake me. I was light and swift though, with unbelievably strong muscles from the dance my host had done.

"I got him! I got him! Seekers!" I yelled, he had grabbed me and was holding me sideways, trying pry my grip open. He suddenly dropped me to the ground, the air pushed out of my lungs and I let him go. "Seekers! He's getting away!" I tried yelling as loud as possible. I looked up, my seeker held a gun. I got on my knees and watched her shoot the human. Everything was quite. My eyes wide as I followed the bullet to the human. How could she shoot him? I saw blood had stained her already. She had already hurt other humans. I turned the human I had struggled with, I watched him fall to the ground, holding the back of his hip in pain. Noise came back into my ears. I stared at the seeker. "How many?" I whispered.

"How many what?" The seekers voice was cold and her eyes where even colder. How could any soul do this? I didn't understand.

"How… how many did you shoot already?" I felt my eyes fill with tears; I held them back as I mumbled to her.

"They were trying to run away, I had to," Her eyes landed on me and she walked over, putting her cruel hands on my back, "It's for the better." She gave a small smile and walked away to the man human lying on the floor in front of me. I watched the other seekers bring out the rest of the humans. Five of them in all, only two of them weren't shot. I was glad I didn't see the host's sister, Kaycee, or the son. The tears fell out of my eyes, streaming down my face. I stood up, trotting to my car; I grabbed my duffel bag and ran. My seeker saw me and shouted, I heard her heels clicking as she started to run after me. I was faster though. Years of training in dance gave me an advantage. I was fast and agile, as I sprinted away from them. I turned down a street and ran for the mountain. I couldn't hear the seekers heels anymore. I knew I had to be quick though, her car wasn't far behind her. She easily could follow me. I turned my head around, no car yet, and took off in another direction. I saw a fence and jumped onto it. Climbing over it as if I was a cat, and I landed delicately on the other side. I was in the mountain territory now. I kept running, my legs carrying me swiftly through the terrain. I was deep in the forest by the time I had to stop to rest. I was panting and I set my bag down and sat next to it. I had shampoo, soap, clothes, a toothbrush, toothpaste, and a pair of shoes. I lay down in the moss, breathing heavily.

Once my breathing became even again, I got up, slung my bag over my shoulder and started walking again. Maybe I could find some cave or abandoned animal den to sleep in that night. As I wandered through the forest, my eyes strained as it became dark. Night fell quick, and it was cold. I eventually found a small den, I was empty and seemed abandoned to me. I slipped in quietly, and used my duffel bag as a pillow. I couldn't tell how long it was before I heard the shuffled footsteps and the muffled noises following it. I looked up and not far off, I saw the gleaming yellow eyes, the white fangs showed through lips pulled back into a snarl. It wasn't a type of big cat, but rather a large and furry dog with a long snout and very large teeth. My memories matched it to a wolf, and I knew then, wolves usually travel in packs. My eyes widened in fear, I slowly crawled out of the den, watching the wolf. I nervously stood up, but before I could, the wolf gave a growl, frightening enough to chill the bone. I stopped, crouching and tried moving away, just then, I felt it. The large paws landing on my shoulders and hips, the claws digging into my skin, I squirmed my feet and tried throwing the wolf off, successful until it pounced again. It landed on my stomach, front paws on my stomach, one hind paw on my leg. It growled, ears back and baring its large teeth. I balled my fists and punched. The wolf whimpered a bit, and then grabbed my leg. I screamed and tried grabbing the wolf, I pulled if fur and it let go, only to jump back onto me. It pushed my shoulders down again and I screamed and yelled for help. Who would hear me out here? I felt tears run down cheeks. The wolf raised it head, snapping its fangs.


	3. Chapter 3

Saved

* * *

I closed my eyes, all the hope drained from me. This was it, I was going to die. Just as I was about to let myself stop fighting, I heard a THWACK and the slight crunch following after it. The wolf's weight was gone and I heard the loud whimper, which soon faded away. I opened my eyes slightly, looking through my eyelashes. A tall, muscular man stood there. He stared ahead, and then turned to me.

"What is a little girl like you doing out in these woods at this time of night?" His voice was older sounding, but still kind.

"I was running away from the seekers…" I mumbled, sitting up and hugging my right knee. My left leg was still bleeding from where I had been bit, and it hurt. He crouched down, touching the skin around the bite, and then looked at me.

"Those parasites," He almost growled, "We have to fight them, all of us. Together." He smiled, his face wasn't smooth but not covered in wrinkles either. He was older, not in his 70's old, but maybe in his late 50's or early 60's. I gasped when the moonlight didn't show any silver blue ring in his eyes. I backed up as fast as possible, using my arms to pull myself.

"Please, please, don't hurt me! Please! I won't tell anyone you're here, just don't hurt me!" I almost cried again. He looked at me, curiosity filled his eyes.

"No no, no one will hurt you…" His voice trailed off as he connected the dots. "You're one of them, aren't you?" He mumbled. He looked around, and sighed, then faced me. "No one will hurt you, for now." He came close and shone a flashlight in my eyes. I could see the reflection of my own gray and silver ringed eyes in his dark brown eyes. He turned the flashlight off and said, "Let me put this on you, I promise you won't get hurt." He pulled what looked like a scarf and tied it around my eyes. I couldn't see. He picked me up, careful of my leg, and started walking. I wasn't sure in what direction, and I didn't know what would happen.

I had fallen asleep in the human's arms, but now I felt the hands and slight shaking, and I woke up. The blindfold was removed and I fluttered my eyes, looking around. I was set down gently on the floor, the stone floor. Where was I? I looked around, surrounded by a smooth stone wall. A cave. It had lots of other openings, to other sections of the cave I guessed. As I looked back to where I was, the center of the cave labyrinth, I saw them. Humans. At least 20 of them stood in a group and glared at me.

"Why didn't you kill it?" A female voice hissed.

"Shoot it now!" this time a male growled.

"Now, y'all listen," The older man who had carried me here said, loud and clear, "She was running from them. She begged to be helped. She doesn't want anything to do with them." I looked up him, grateful he was willing to keep me safe. I surveyed the group, looking at each of the humans. My heart jumped when I saw them. Kaycee, she was holding her son on her hip and staring at me.

"Kaycee!" I nearly squealed in delight. I ran down towards them as fast as my injury would allow. "Kaycee!" I squeaked once more. As I got close, I reached my hands out, but before I could touch them, my felt the hard blow. I staggered back, raising my hands to my right cheek. It hurt to the touch and I knew I was bruising. I turned to see who had given me the punch. A very tall, very muscular man stood there. His blue eyes angry and his fists clenched. His black hair was slightly shaggy but still very short. I whimpered, and turned to Kaycee, my eyes hopeful.

"Kyle…" Her voice trailed and she looked at me, hurt hovered in her eyes.

"Auntie Tatumn!" The little boy in her arms screeched, a smile crossed his face from ear to ear. I smiled back and felt the tears run down my cheeks once again. I reached one hand out, very slightly, and wiped my tears with my other as the boy tried reaching out to me.

"No no Jason." Kaycee whispered to him, pushing his outstretched arm down.

"But, but mommy…" He looked at her confused and stared at me, his hazel eyes wide with confusion.

"Shhh, baby boy, its okay." She buried her face in his short brown hair and closed her eyes, tears slipping out. The man, who had punched me, Kyle as I remember, walked over and put his arm around her shoulders, stroking her hair.

"Well, since she seems to know you, Kaycee, she belongs to you. It's your choice what happens to her." I heard the older man who brought me here say. Kaycee looked up and nodded, clearly thinking of her options. She walked close to me.

"I won't have you killed. I can't, your body is my sister," She said, her eyes sad, "but none of us can trust you," she turned to the older man, "Michael, We can't trust her, but I don't want her dead. Can't we keep her as a prisoner?" Kaycee asked, looking at the man who I now knew was Michael. He nodded and walked over, I heard most of the people growl in disgust and they all walked away. Kyle stayed with Kaycee while Michael blindfolded me again. Then I was picked up. I was carelessly tossed over a shoulder and I whimpered in pain.

"Oh shut it, parasite." I heard Kyle's voice loud in my ear. Then we started walking. I wasn't sure were to, but it got black fast. Eventually I was tossed down on the ground and the blind fold was removed. Michael stood with a bright lamp in the small cave side hole. I looked around and saw a large crevice in the wall. I limped over and looked inside; it was a bowl-shaped and big enough for me to fit into. I looked back and Kaycee nodded, this was where I was supposed to sleep. I sighed and crawled in, hugging my body, I silently cried. The light from Michael was gone, but I heard the breathing of a human presence. "Sleep tight, bug." I heard Kyle growl. I shut my eyes and waited for morning.

Day One.

Day Two.

Day Three.

Day Four.

Day Five.

Five days passed, I could tell from the day and night shifts switching to watch me. I stayed in my crevice, never venturing out. I was starving, thirsty and sore. Just as I was about to ask for food or water, I heard footsteps. I peeked out of my crevice and watched as a shorter version of Kyle walked over to Kyle. This Kyle-look-alike was indeed tall, but not quite as tall as Kyle. He had a prettier face too, with sapphire blue eyes that glistened in the light he carried. He sat down next to Kyle and they started whispering. He shot me a menacing glare. Just then Kyle walked over and reached his hand inside the crevice, grabbing my hair and pulling me out. He threw me on the ground.

"Bye bye." He snarled and punched my bruised cheek. I felt Kyle get ripped off me and I looked up to see another man, About the height of Kyle's Look alike, holding Kyle and struggling to fight him.

"Kaycee doesn't want her dead!" He growled at Kyle. I was about to feel hopeful and get up to help, but someone dragged my down, pressing on the wolf bite. I squealed in pain and turned to face my attacker, he used both hands to push my neck into the ground. I couldn't breathe and I kicked and struggled. He wasn't going to let go I finally concluded. I felt the bruising on my neck begin and I opened my mouth, searching for air. Then, I saw Michael grab him by the shirt and toss him off me. I gasped for air, panting and holding my throat.

"I said no one hurts her while Kaycee still wants her here." Michael growled.

"Mike, it's one of them." The man who had strangled me argued.

"Ian, as long as she is here, she is not to be hurt. Understand? Kyle, you will not come in here again. I'll keep guard. And Jared," he turned to man who had held Kyle off me, "Organize a raid. You boys need to blow off some energy." Mike stared them down and they left. "Sorry Hun," he turned to me and helped me up. I crawled back into my crevice, laying down and calming my breathing. "You think you'll be okay by yourself during the night? Once the dangerous boys are gone?" He half chuckled.

"Yes. Thank you, by the way. For stopping them and keeping me alive." I my voice was raspy and I touched my neck, letting my fingers dance across the bruising.

"Alright, well I'll sit here till night fall," He sat down, "Kaycee is a sweet girl. She has a kind heart." He mumbled and I closed my eyes, trying to sleep.

Day Six.

Day Seven.

Day Eight.

Another three days I sat in silence. Mike had brought me watery soup and water. I was thankful and gulped every last bit. When Night fell, Mike left and I laid, wide awake, in my crevice. It wasn't long till I heard footsteps. My heart quickened with fear. I felt the hand reach in and touch my arm.

"It's okay; I promise I won't hurt you." I slowly crawled out and my gray eyes grew wide, Ian was crouching there. I tried squirming back in the crevice, but he grabbed my arm. "Shhh, it's okay. They're still out on a raid," His sapphire eyes met mine, "I just thought, maybe you were tired of being cooped up." He murmured and held his hand out. I took it and he helped me up, putting his left arm around my waist and he helped me hop through the winding halls to the main center of the cave. It was night, but the moon shone white light into the cave. He eventually picked my legs up and trotted towards another dark part of the cave. It wasn't long until I heard water bubbling and then he made a sharp turn into a separate room. He lit the lamp he was carrying and I saw the pond-like pool. "I'll turn off the lamp if you want to bathe yourself." He looked at me.

"Uh… Okay…" I muttered, and waited till he turned the lamp off. I saw the outline of him sit and face the entrance. I got into the pond and scrubbed my clothes free of dirt. Then I started on my body. Wetting my hair and scrubbing till all the mud and dirtiness was gone. "Uhm... Ian, I'm done… I need clothes or a towel or something…" I mumbled.

"Right here." He passed the clean clothes back without turning around. I grabbed them and slipped them on. I limped to his side when I was dressed. He stood up and picked me up again, my head resting on his chest. He walked away and I closed my eyes. Soon we reached another room and he set me down on a chair-like rock and lit the lamp again. He moved behind a counter shape and I heard him moving things around. He returned to me with a few rolls of bread and two water bottles. I ate the bread quickly and drank the water till I felt sick. He slightly smiled and took care of the trash. He then blew the lamp out and carried me somewhere else. I felt him lean on something and heard it open. A door maybe? He kept walking and laid me down on something soft and comfortable. A mattress, with a pillow and a blanket. He closed the opening to the room and sat next to me. The mattress was a queen size and I crawled under the blanket.

"You can come in too." I mumbled, snuggling into the pillow and blanket.

"Are you sure?" He asked. When I nodded, too tired to speak, he crawled over me, laid down and muttered, "You must be tired from that cave they kept you in."

"Tired and sore," I mumbled, "Why are you doing this?"

"I'm not sure. I just feel like if what happened to you, happened to me, I would have wanted to be treated better." He answered, turning towards me and sighing.

"Oh. Well Thank you, I appreciate it." I replied, closing my eyes.

"No problem. Sleep tight." He stroked my cheek that wasn't bruised and then turned away. I slowly drifted off into sleep, Ian's radiant blue eyes filling my mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Falling

* * *

When I wake, Ian's body is sprawled out in the space I left him. I sit up, arching my back while I stretch and letting a little whimper escape. I prod Ian's side, trying to wake him up. He gives a groan and I gently shake his shoulder.

"Ian, wake up. I should go back to my little cave." I mutter, panic rushing into my mind as I hear people shuffling around.

"No, its fine. Are you hungry?" He mumbles, just loud enough for me to hear.

"A bit…" I say, twiddling my fingers.

"Okay. Just stay here, I'll be back." He gets up slowly. As he stretches, I watch his muscles ripple under his lightly tanned skin. He turns and gives me a groggy smile, then leaves the room. I sigh and stand up, wandering the room. Poking around and touching little things he has around, I find some clothes and look at the door. _Surely he won't mind if change real quick…_ I think, looking at the clothes. _A faded red tee-shirt, maybe I could borrow some shorts from one of the other girls…_ I look back at the door and since I hear nothing, I switch shirts. Just as I've pulled the red shirt on, Ian walks in. I sigh in relief and walk cautiously over and sit on the mattress. Ian is carrying 2 bread rolls and two water bottles. We sit and eat silently. I blush slightly from the awkward silence.

"Uhm… Ian, do you think I could borrow someone's shorts or…" My voice trails off and I focus my eyes on the bread crumbs.

"Oh, yeah. Of course." He smiles slightly and gets up, leaving the room. He returns quickly with a pair of faded blue jean shorts. I slip them on, they're a bit big and they rest baggy on my hips, but they'll do. "Uhm, Tatumn, I have to go and work in the fields, you can come if you want, but, I don't know how they'll react." He refers to the others in the cave.

"Okay, No problem. I'll just sit here." I smile slightly and Ian nods, leaving.

This goes on for days. Weeks on end maybe. I can't tell. Ian brings me food; I only leave the room at night. Ian had gotten medicine from the doctor to help my bite.

"Ian. How long have I been hiding in here?" I ask one night.

"A few weeks." He answers, turning to look at me through the dark.

"Oh… Okay." I mutter, laying down and curling into a ball under the blanket. I lay awake and listen as he quietly snores. The next day, While Ian's out, I venture out to the lunch room to find him. As I approach, I hear arguing.

"You have it in your room?" A growl emerges and I stop, listening.

"AND your feeding it?" someone else snaps. Both where male voices.

"It's my room, my food share; I'll do what I want with it." I hear Ian hiss back. I slowly ease into the room, eyes wide. When the people grouped around Ian saw me, they all fell silent. "Tatumn, Don't listen to what they're saying." He gets up and walks to me. Standing slightly in front of me, he puts one hand on my waist and turns his face sideways, glaring at the others. "Come on." He mutters and leads me out of the room to the one we shared. We sat on the mattress. After the few weeks we spent together, we had gotten to know each other and we were comfortable being alone. "I'm sorry," He said, looking at me with his beautiful blue eyes, "About them." He shook his head, clearly upset.

"It's fine. They're not like you, they don't understand." I give a small smile, staring at him, my gray eyes locking onto his. He puts his hand on my waist and pulls me closer, until our noses touch. He closes his eyes and I take a deep breath. Before I knew it he was kissing me. Our lips moving together, our breath mixing, his hand on my waist. The fire spread through my face, moving to my fingers, down to my toes. We melted into one. When he pulled away, I was gasping for my breath.

"I'm sorry…" he mumbled, looking at his feet. His hand was still on my waist, I put my hand on his neck.

"I'm not," I Stared at him, my eyes searching him. He smiled and looked at me. _Was I falling for this human?_

* * *

**Sorry for such a short chapter you guys! but I have A LOT of stuff to get done with such a little amount of time. I will update ASAP though. Thanks for reading**


	5. Side Note

Hi you guys, Sooooo sorry I haven't been on in like, forever! But, I am going to try this new thing where if you want the next chapter, I need at least 5 reviews per chapter Im not sure if you guys want me to continue or not, so that's how it will be. Reviews=more chapters! but, unfortunately I have bad news today I am leaving for California and unfortunately I might not have my computer with me so I might not be able to post another chapter. But, I promise I will post another chapter ASAP. I'm so sorry you guys, but I will keep my promise and I will not give up on this. I will finish it!


End file.
